


A Gentle Man

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [22]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 22:DopplegangersBrain had no strong feelings about dopplegangers, have this insteadBail carried himself with such care that Obi-Wan forgot howlargehe was. He was a gentle man. Until he wasn’t, and Obi-Wan was forced to remember.





	A Gentle Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeshna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/gifts).



Bail fucked into Obi-Wan, thudding against Obi-Wan’s ass with every driving stroke. Obi-Wan groaned as the desk dug into his hips, pinned in place by the solidly enormous body over him. He strained against the massive hand wrapped around both of his wrists, but there was no give to be found. 

Bail carried himself with such care that Obi-Wan forgot how _large_ he was. He was a gentle man. Until he wasn’t, and Obi-Wan was forced to remember. 

Obi-Wan remembered now, bent over, tunic shoved up across his back, pants pooling somewhere around his knees, Bail’s cock filling him, splitting him open. Bail had him stretched and exposed, and there was nothing Obi-Wan could do but take every inch of the onslaught. 

It was a farce, of course. 

With one lazy twitch of his finger Obi-Wan could have Bail off of him. He could shove Bail up against a wall, never touching him, could hold him there helpless and use him at his leisure. Obi-Wan was trapped because he permitted it, and Bail and Obi-Wan both knew it. 

But it was a lie they both enjoyed, so there was no harm in allowing it to continue. 

Bail fucked him relentlessly, and Obi-Wan let himself relax into the fiction that he was helpless, that he was restrained, that he could do nothing but accept Bail’s punishing pleasure. He played the part well, scrabbling at the desk, writhing under Bail’s form, whimpering as Bail’s strokes became uncontrolled, even brutal, as he lost himself to sensation and spilled with a shout into Obi-Wan. 

Bail’s free hand curled around Obi-Wan’s cock and jerked him off in quick rough strokes, growling nonsense about claiming and using and belonging. Obi-Wan’s body happily played into the part, falling to pieces with a strangled shout as he collapsed across the desk.

As thoroughly as it had disappeared, the gentleness returned. Obi-Wan let himself be fussed over, Bail cleaning them up, murmuring adoration and laying soft kisses against his neck. Obi-Wan himself would have difficulty believing this affectionate man capable of such aggressive appetites, were it not for the throbbing that would linger for hours to come. 

Bail kissed Obi-Wan, slowly and deeply, his hands smoothing lightly down Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan stepped into the circle of Bail’s arms, letting himself be caressed, winding his arms around Bail’s waist in return. 

The kiss was as luxurious as the fucking was feral. It was gentle, compassionate, yielding, and spoke to intimacies shared. 

It was a farce, of course. 

No matter how much Bail and Breha may want to take him home, no matter how deep the affection and friendship between them, Obi-Wan had his commitments. To the order, to the Force. Bail would never be more than a temporary pleasure, an enjoyable encounter. That sort of intimacy would not exist between them, and Bail and Obi-Wan both knew it. 

But it was a lie they both enjoyed, and so the kiss continued. 

**Author's Note:**

> This largely came into being because Bail Organa is massive and my brain refused to let that fact go. 
> 
> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
